AG182: Thinning the Hoard!
Battle Frontier |guest =Solidad |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, May's Combusken, May's Munchlax, May's Squirtle, May's Eevee, Drew's Roselia, Drew's Masquerain, Drew's Flygon, Drew's Absol, Harley's Cacturne, Harley's Banette, Harley's Octillery, Harley's Wigglytuff, Solidad's Slowbro, Solidad's Lapras, Jeremy's Venusaur, Aipom, Beedrill, Ninetales, Farfetch'd, Girafarig, Loudred, Medicham, Numel, Zangoose |image =AG182.jpg |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =June 22, 2006 |uair =December 12, 2006 |major =May, Drew, Harley and Solidad advance to the second round of the Kanto Grand Festival. Harley is revealed to have an Wigglytuff. May defeats Harley and advances to the quarter-finals. Drew and Solidad also advance to the quarter-finals. May and Drew begin their quarter-final battle. |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Solidad, Lilian Meridian, Vivian Meridian, Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Jeremy, Mandy, Nicholas, Brianna, Coordinators, Audience |local =Indigo Plateau, Kanto Grand Festival |rchars =Jessie, James, Drew, Harley, Nurse Joy |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png |b6 =Abilitysymbol.png}} is the 36th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis The Grand Festival continues with appeals as Drew shows off his new Absol. May, Harley and Solidad also do great appeals and the four of them all make it into the Top sixteen, which are the battle rounds. In the first match, May has to battle Harley. She chooses Munchlax and Eevee while he uses Cacturne and his new Wigglytuff. Eevee and Munchlax easily take out Cacturne, but Wigglytuff badly beats them back. After devising a perfect strategy, May wins. Soon after, Solidad and Drew beat their opponents. Now in the Top eight, May must face Drew! She selects Combusken and Squirtle and Drew picks Absol and Flygon. Will May be able to beat her long time rival? Episode Plot Drew sent his Absol. Absol uses Flash, amazing the people seeing it. Next, Absol uses Water Pulse, making a waterfall. Absol uses Razor Wind, cutting through the water and dazzles the stadium. Jessibella (aka Jessie) comments the performances and wants Drew to comment, but he simply passes by. Next is Harley, who sends his Octillery. Octillery uses Fire Blast and engulfs itself in the flames. Meanwhile, Ash is going for the hat Aipom stole again. Since the Aipom is messing with him, Ash orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack, hitting Aipom. Ash puts his hat back on and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to attack Aipom. Aipom is knocked out and Ash throws his Poké Ball. However, Aipom sends it right back, hitting Ash in the head and runs away. Still, Ash still knows he will see Aipom once more. Solidad's Slowbro uses Psychic to move around. Slowbro uses Water Gun and spins around, dazzling the audience. May gives her credit to all these moves and Harley tells her she is fabulous as always. May comes to the stage and Ash to Brock and Max, telling them he needed to catch Aipom to stop causing so much trouble. May sends Munchlax, who uses SolarBeam. After firing the beam, Munchlax uses Focus Punch to emit sparkles from the beam. Solidad tells May thought good, even Harley tells May is a good Coordinator. Later, May is nervous, as the judges will pick 16 Contestants to advance to next round. Ash, Max and Brock say she will advance, as she put a lot of work coming here and performing. Solidad tells she never'd thought of combining SolarBeam and Focus Punch like that. Suddenly, Harley tells Drew is in trouble! Absol uses Razor Wind and the attack goes near Drew, almost hitting him. Drew is angry, telling Absol it needs more power and to hit him. May comes to stop his plan in time. Drew tells Absol did not use its attack properly. Solidad believes the finishing move Absol made, Razor Wind on Water Pulse, made Drew thinking as if he lost. Drew sends Absol back to its Poké Ball and goes away. May tells Drew Absol did its best, though Drew responds Roselia, Flygon and Masquerain gave more than he hoped for and just doing its best is not getting anywhere like "a wimp like her". May is shocked, thinking how can she be a wimp for only supporting her Pokémon. Later, Solidad tells May's performance must have shocked Drew. Ash and Brock came to Drew to talk to him. Ash tells him he does not know how his rivals trained, but they showed that on the battle field. Drew agrees with him, as he is May's rival. Next day, the judges decided the 16 Contestants moving to next round. The screen displays Solidad, Drew, Harley, May and 12 other Contestants. The screen also displays the battles - May will have to fight Harley. Harley sees May is calm after Drew's outburst. May responds " they will agree to disagree", so Harley tells he will have to weaken May. So, the battle of Harley and May begins. May sends Munchlax and Eevee, while Harley his Cacturne and Wigglytuff. May and her Pokémon are scared of Wigglytuff's scary face, but do not back down. Also, Aipom comes, though only to watch the Contest. Munchlax uses Focus Punch and Eevee goes to tackle, but Wigglytuff enlarges itself, protecting Cacturne and bouncing Eevee and Munchlax off. Wigglytuff charges and Cacturne uses Poison Sting, hitting Munchlax and Eevee. Cacturne goes to use Needle Arm, but Eevee uses Shadow Ball and Munchlax Focus Punch, canceling the attack and defeating Cacturne. Still, Wigglytuff is falling, using Body Slam. Though Munchlax and Eevee evaded, Wigglytuff used its ears to throw them away and uses DoubleSlap on both of them. Munchlax fires SolarBeam and Eevee uses Shadow Ball, though they miss to hit Wigglytuff. May hears Wigglytuff is a Balloon Pokémon and orders to combine SolarBeam and Shadow Ball. Due to this, the attacks collide behind Wigglytuff, who lost its balance and falls down. Munchlax hops on Eevee and uses Focus Punch on Wigglytuff, defeating it. May wins the battle, hugging Eevee and Munchlax. Ash, Brock and Max are impressed by May's abilities, even the Aipom cheers for her. Drew defeated a Coordinator with a Loudred and Medicham using his Masquerain and Roselia. Solidad advances as well, as her Lapras and Slowbro defeated a Girafarig and a Zangoose. May faces Drew in the battle. May sends Squirtle and Combusken, while Drew his Flygon and Absol. Squirtle starts by spinning, so Flygon uses Sandstorm. However, May was counting on it, so Combusken hops on Squirtle. Combusken goes to use Mega Kick on Flygon, but is canceled by Absol's Flash. Absol knocks Combusken with an Iron Tail. May does not give up, so orders Squirtle to use Bubble and Combusken Sky Uppercut. Trivia *This is the third time May faces Drew in the quarter-finals, first being in Slateport City and second in Hoenn Grand Festival. *An instrumental version of 私、負けない！～ハルカのテーマ～ I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~ and Pokémon Symphonic Medley are used as background music. *This is one of the few episodes (prior to Best Wishes series) when Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in any form. Mistakes *In the English dub, before May and Drew battle begins, Lilian Meridian say that May and Drew made it to the Top 4 of the Kanto Grand Festival instead of the Top 8. *In the Latin American Spanish dub, all characters refer to Harley's Wigglytuff as a "Jigglytuff." *During the first shot of Solidad's Slowbro spinning around during its appeal, the Shellder's eyes are missing. However, they are seen in the next shot. *When Squirtle uses Rapid Spin it is upside down in the close up shot as it spins towards Flygon and Absol, it is later shown to be right-side-up again when Combusken jumps onto it. Gallery Absol's performance AG181 2.jpg Aipom punches off the Ball AG181 3.jpg Munchlax's Focus Punch on Solarbeam caused sparkles AG181 4.jpg May faces Harley Drew's grave face.jpeg Drew's grave expression AG181 5.jpg Shadow Ball and Solarbeam are fired upon Cacturne Munchlax and eeveee.jpg May's Munchlax and Eevee attack AG181 6.jpg Wigglytuff slaps Munchlax and Eevee AG181 7.jpg Wigglytuff loses balance AG181 8.jpg Munchlax punches Wigglytuff AG181 9.jpg Combusken is spinned via Squirtle AG181 10.jpg Absol uses Iron Tail on Combusken }} Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Grand Festival Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes focusing on Harley Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Megumi Yamashita